Violet Light Dance
by Fleuret Rapier
Summary: Everytime he sees her she always seems to have a different hair color, blond, brunutte, but this time it was a violet purple, and some how with her surroundings it seem to fit her. Stella/Noctis


Violet Light Dance  
Author: Fleuret Rapier  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Rating: T at the most  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
Author Note: my entry for the dance contest at TifaStellaRinoafans on deviantart, is semi lose upon on the fact that Stella went from a blond in the cutscene to a brunutte in the trailer. Of course it could be the differances in lighting. I will admit it kind of shorter than I would imagine it would be.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

The first time he meets her was at peace conference.

Her locks were a bright shade of gold and she was dress elegantly in a white dress. He will admit white suits her. She seems so pure and innocent, despite the fact he knows that she could be dangerous as well.

For she was like him another person who can see the light of Etro. He knows that she could probably summon swords and other weapons out of thin air. Creating up barriers, and she probably even knows how to teleport.

The second time he meets her was on the battlefield or to be more particular on the barren streets of the capital city.

Her hair is now a light auburn brown or maybe it's more of dirty blond, because he can still see the blond in her hair. She still had that simplicity to her wearing a simple knee length black dress with a white top.

For a moment he thought that a purple light surrounded her before she summons her sword. Her golden rune shinning brightly behind her, while a blue rune shines behind him.

He is sure that he is the one who summon his rune first sure the odd violet light surrounded her first. Perhaps both of them were mentally preparing for battle to come.

He will admit a part of him felt betrayed.

In the first few moments he spent with her he felt a strong connection to her. A deep bond with her, but the more logical part of him knows that she wasn't responsible for this war, and neither was he. The war had lasted about a year and a half, neither side winning, instead coming to a compromise. After realizing both sides were just being used by the God of War, who enjoys men destroy each other and the world for that matter.

He will admit he grew to have a close bond with her after the war. Especially when she decided to travel with him after the peace conference to defeat the God of War, and he will admit her help was greatly appreciated. He isn't entirely sure if he would have been able to defeat the war god without her help, but all of them suffered reasonable amount of injuries. Despite his and Stella's semi advance healing.

But in all of the times that he spent with her either as a friend or as an enemy. She has never had hair a violet purple. Of course he silently supposes it fits in with the club and he doubts a person here really cares what hair color a person he has.

He did see a few questionable hair like a lime green color, a few pink ones, but mostly the people who attend have normal hair colors. He will for a moment he wasn't entirely sure it was her, but he silently figured it was a wig.

"So violet purple tonight," he comments. She instantly cocks her head towards him, her lips glowing into a soft smile before she nods.

"What are you doing here," she questions. "I always thought you tried avoid places like this."

"I figured that you would be here," he answers truthfully. "so what's with the purple hair?"

"Just wanted to disguise myself," she answers causing him to nod in slight understanding. Ever since the downfall of the War God she has gotten quite a bit of press coverage and young suitors asking for her hand in marriage.

He can relate to both of them, but it more of the council who is pushing him to marry. Preferably someone of royal birth, but a high class woman would be suitable as well.

"Dance with me," he requests lightly hearing the club start up a new song.

She hesitates only for a moment before placing her hand on his outstretch one allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. The song was a bit slow but neither of them seem to mind.

She just seem happy to be with him.

It was until the dance was over that she finally almost playfully asks him, "What are you doing in Tenebrae, because I seriously doubt it was to go club hopping."

He laughs lightly before answering, "I came to see you."

He will admit their was a bit more to that answer considering he did plan to ask for her hand in marriage after realizing that he did grew to love her during their little adventure.

As he watches her lips glow into an extremely bright smile. he knows that he is making the right choice.

**-the End**


End file.
